The Princess of Melody
by Mirandel Xevian
Summary: The vacation doesn't go as planned, when Oracle keeps appearing to Musa and telling that she's the real princess of Melody. MusaxRiven   other canon couples
1. Prologue

**The Princess of Melody**

**Fandom:** Winx club

**Pairings:** Musa/Riven, Stella/Brandon, Bloom/Sky, Flora/Helia, Tecna/Timmy, Layla/Nabu

**Rating:** PG, K+

**Genre:** romance, drama, adventure

**Warnings:** 4th season spoilers! AU: Nabu's alive.

**Summary:** The vacation doesn't go as planned, when Oracle keeps appearing to Musa and telling that she's the real princess of Melody.

**A/N:** Ok, I did my best although English isn't my native language. But I just love this show way too much! And I'm 20… xD You can never be too old for anything. And I'll try my best to make this fic complete.

PROLOGUE

The crystal was glowing in the palace of eternity. Sunrays were breaking in and made the crystal and water glitter. There was no wind or plants. Only mirrors made of the purest water. It looked like a place where no one lived, but that was just a small delusion. This roofless hall was home to the most beautiful and wisest creature that the world could ever carry. It was home to the knowledge and pure harmony.

"Did you find her, Oracle?" asked a small warrior in his white tunic. He had pure white wings and a golden trident. His light blue eyes were staring a woman in a long white dress. She had almost white, extreme long hair that touched the ground. The woman had locked her eyes in the water-mirror that was slightly rippling in front of her. She didn't see the reflection of her beautiful face, but 7 girls having a discussion with cheerful expressions on their faces. They all seemed to be very excited about something.

"Yes, Amiro. It is her. Now it is up to us to tell her who she truly is," said the Oracle. She spoke with a delicate and wise voice. Now she could only see one girl, with a bluish black hair, humming a happy melody.

"You find it necessary?" the warrior seemed to pity the girl in the mirror.

"To save her home planet, yes. It is absolutely necessary, my dear friend. Without a true princess of Melody there is really nothing we could do for it,"

"So you're telling me that Princess Galatea is not the real princess?"

"Yes, the story of that is very long and sad. I truly wish that Princess Musa could live normal and happy life without knowing the truth of her true identity. Unfortunately, there is no other way," Oracle isn't happy. She was able to see the heart of this girl, full of love and life. And Oracle, the Goddess of knowledge and wisdom, couldn't help but break this heart to save the life on this special planet of music.


	2. Ch 1  Just a dream

Chapter 1 - Just a dream

"YEEES! Dremaria Islands! Just exactly what we all needed – sun, ocean, peace, shopping malls and boys! Yiii-haa!" Stella danced through her dorm while her six dear friends – Bloom, Flora, Tecna, Layla, Roxy and Musa- where packing up their clothes and other necessary stuff for a vacation.

"It's really unbelievable that Miss Faragonda gave us some vacation. We just came back from Gardenia and we hardly have done any lessons after that. And now we're going on a vacation," Flora was wondering. For all of a sudden, Stella's happy mood was flattened.

"Flora! We've been here for two months already! And did you just forget what Miss Faragonda said? 'In Gardenia you really made me proud of you and this school! Your hard job may be as an example to the other fairies! You truly have earned your vacation'," Stella imitated their headmistress, which spread smiles on everyone's faces.

"I'm sure you're going to enjoy, Flora," Bloom said and grabbed Flora's shoulders. "I mean since Helia is coming, too," Bloom giggled and even a blind man could have seen Flora blush.

"Naah, maybe you're right. Was it at 6 in the morning when the boys will be here?"

"Yep!"

"What?" Stella panicked.

"Yes, Stella. You knew already. It takes 10 hours to get there," Musa reminded queasily.

"Really? That long? Even by a ship? Why can't we just create a portal vortex to there?"

"No one's been able to create any kind of portal between Dremaria and the other dimensions for a very long time. I thought you knew that, too, Stella?" Tecna said while keyboarding her newest hand device that made all her clothes and other stuff pack themselves up. Stella had already asked if she could borrow it but Tecna didn't want to take any risk. Who knows what would have happened to it in Stella's arms.

"Whaat? I´m supposed to know that, too?"

"Well, you sounded like you knew Dremaria Islands, that you've been there before," Tecna stopped playing with the device and turned to face Stella's confused face.

"Of course I have! In my dreams, I mean," Stella replied and everyone laughed.

"Too bad we cannot use your dreams as a portal," Tecna added and the laugher got louder and louder. Everyone was happy and excited. Beach, ocean, hotels, discos, camping and nature in seven days – how could anything spoil that?

"_Muuusaaa… Musa…" someone was calling. She, Musa, was standing in front of one very mysterious and beautiful castle that was absolutely made of crystal. Someone was calling her, but she couldn't find anyone or anything living. _

"_What? Who is it?" Musa knew that the voice was coming from the castle. So she started to follow it. But before she could go any further, she got taken away by a surrounding light. The bright light was so blinding that Musa's eyes closed automatically. She was moving. And when the light was gone she dared to open her eyes up again and see where she had landed this time. _

_It was still very light and beautiful. The hall of crystals, mirrors and water must have belonged to the crystal castle she had seen only seconds ago. She took a look around the hall and noticed that there was no roof. Where was she?_

"_Musa. Do not fear me, Musa. You have to trust me. Please, come to the biggest mirror you can find in the hall,"_

_Somehow Musa was able to trust in the voice. It was calm, wise and very delicate. Musa couldn't help but follow and step closer to the big mirror she saw on the other side of the hall. She walked along the crystal bridge that crossed the waters that stayed still. This had to be a real sacred place of peace. _

"_Who are you? Please, show yourself," she said when she reached the mirror where she found a reflection of herself in her sophix costume. _

"_You will find out very soon, Princess Musa,"_

"_Princess? You're mistaken. I am Musa from Planet Melody but I am not a princess. Galatea is the one,"_

"_Dear Musa. You are the one who is mistaken. You are the princess. The real Princess of Melody. Please, look deeply in the mirror and see,"_

_Musa was confused. Why was this weird voice calling her a princess? And to whom this voice belonged after all? To find the answers for her questions she did what this voice asked her to do – look in the mirror. But she only managed to see one thing: her mother wearing a royal dress and a golden crown._

"MUSA! Wake up, you sleepyhead!" Stella's voice and a hit of a pillow made Musa wake up.

"Hmm…? What?" Musa mumbled. She still felt like she could sleep at least two hours more.

"The vacation! Hello, Musa! The boys will be here in any minute and you're still in your bed!"

"Oh! No, I'm sorry! I'll be ready in a minute!" Musa woke up and burst into the bathroom to take a shower.

"Better be. I mean I don't wanna waste any minute of an opportunity to be with my Brandon," Stella pranced to the balcony. She couldn't wait to see that red spaceship landing on the yard and taking them away from Alfea.

Meanwhile, in the bathroom. The dream hasn't left Musa alone. The water keeps falling down on her body, but it's like her mind was elsewhere.

_ "Maybe it was just a dream. Just a dream."_

"Are you ok, Musa? You look pale and sad," Riven asked her with a slight concern in his tone. The spaceship had taken off 6 hours ago, and everyone apart from Timmy, Tecna, Riven, Bloom and Stella had been sleeping the first 3 hours. Musa had slept a bit longer – she had tried to catch that one confusing dream again. The results were negative. She had seen nothing.

_"It was just a dream, Musa! Why do you keep worrying and thinking about it? Forget about it!" _she thought and had hardly heard Riven calling her.

"Musa?" Riven tried again as the only answer was a depressed look to the floor. Riven touched slightly her shoulder, which made her jump.

"Oh, sorry, Riven. Did you say something?" Musa felt terrible and her boyfriend looked even more concerned than before. Actually Musa had hardly ever seen him looking at her that way.

"I asked if you're ok, but no need to answer. I can see you're definitely not ok. Something has happened, am I right?"

Musa sighed deep. There was no way lying to Riven now. Now that they were finally back together she would at least be honest with him. And she knew that Riven would listen to her. No matter how silly the whole dream sounded like.

"You're right. I'm not. It's just that stupid dream that makes me so restless," Musa started and went on telling everything about the dream to Riven. "I don't know why it worries me so much because it was just a dream. Maybe it's because it got cut. I would like to know what else it was going to tell me," Musa leaned on her hands. Riven wrapped her in his arms. Suddenly all the agony and concern was gone. She felt so warm in the embrace that once had been cold as stone.

"Maybe nothing. Nothing you should worry about. I'm very sure that it was just a dream. Just calm down, Musa, and try to think about something else. Something that is obviously real. Like beach, sun, ocean, disco and I assume you're gonna join the karaoke, once we get there," Riven smiled and Musa couldn't help smiling at the ideas of spending their vacation. What she was most happy about was that Riven had really learnt to appreciate her dreams and give her all his support.

"Absolutely! Thank you, Riven!" Musa brightened up and hugged her boyfriend tightly. She was happy that she didn't have to share these thoughts on her own. She felt relieved.

Meanwhile, Tecna was helping Timmy at the consoles but was also paying attention to Musa's story of her dream. Tecna knew what she was talking about. She knew to whom this crystal kingdom belonged. And that there was a possibility that the dream wasn't a dream. It was an invitation. But Tecna didn't want to spoil her friend's good mood. The time was still about to come.


	3. Ch 2 Oracle in Dremaria Islands

_A/N: Thanks for the reviews! The next chapters will come up not so soon. Just telling you that I'm currently very busy with the school. Will try my best, anyway!_

**Part 2. Oracle in Dremaria Islands**

Dremaria Islands was exactly what they had dreamed about. It looked like a place for "rich people only" with all the big theaters, discos, shopping malls, 5-star-hotels, casinos and beaches but it turned out to be much cheaper place than they had assumed it to be. Well, it wasn't as cheap as in Magix but it wasn't so expensive that they couldn't have bought anything. Especially Stella seemed to find her true paradise.

"Look at those shoes! And that dress! And that one! Oh no, I can´t choose! I'll just buy them all!" Stella had got stuck in at least 4 shops already. And she had come out with at least 5 bags full of clothes, shoes and accessories. The others had hardly bought anything.

"How are we ever gonna get her out of here? I can't wait for the disco with all music, karaoke and dancing!" Musa danced with a big bag on her arm. Layla joined her and started to waltz with Musa down the mall's aisle.

"Haha, I can't wait, too! At least we found amazing dresses to each other, didn't we, Musa? Boys are so going to faint!"

"You bet!" they laughed and kept dancing. Background music, currently rock, ordered the rhythm. This place was so full of life and happiness that there was no way to think about bad things. Musa had managed to forget the whole dream where she was claimed to be the real princess of Melody. She had decided that it was only a dream; she wanted to enjoy the reality.

Meanwhile, the boys had stopped shopping in 15 minutes and gone over to the nearest and finest casino. Earning money on a vacation wouldn't be so bad. But losing it way too much would be.

Sky, Nabu and Helia were the only ones to spend their time outside the casino. All of them already had so much money that it didn't make any sense to waste it on money-games. Consequently, they went for a walk. It was a very warm evening with sun setting behind the horizon. In its bright light, boys saw how an enormous cruise ship shined like a diamond in a turquoise blue ocean.

"I wonder if the girls are still shopping," Sky wondered while walking and looking up at the shop's windows with several ads.

"You know what girls are like? Everything that matters in a place like this is the shopping and consuming lots of money on some pretty clothes. We really are the second manner for them right now," Helia stated and suddenly stopped walking when he saw Sky and Nabu to stop by one window. "Huh? What is it, guys?" Helia took a better look at the window. His eyes widened, as well as his smile.

"I think this would take their heads off of the shops, for a while. Or what do you think?" Nabu grinned.

"I would say this is amazing idea! And if Brandon, Timmy and Riven have won some money over at the casino, this trip is not going to be so expensive after all. Well, if they don't, I think it's still fine if only we pay for it. What do you think, Helia?" Sky smiled, as well as Helia.

"I agree with all you have said. Let's go to tell to the others."

"_I've had enough of rainy days! Just say you're sorry it's too late.  
My life has just begun, I'll be ok,_" it was obvious that Musa had taken order on the stage once she had got a chance. Everyone seemed to be having fun at the disco that was located next to their hotel. The girls had joined her on the stage and loaned the instruments from the club. It brought some nostalgic memories of Gardenia.

Musa enjoyed every second she spent on the stage singing her own songs. Spotlights made her violet top and skirt glitter like diamonds. She felt amazing for hearing her best friends playing music next to her, and seeing her boyfriend smiling and cheering for her in the crowd. She was happy.

_"This is my chance to shine, so say goodbye!" _and then everyone cheered for them. They heard someone whistling and yelling "we want more", and when almost everyone was asking for more, the girls decided to give them another song.

"So you want some more?" Musa asked the crowd. And the crowd replied with cheers. "Great so now you're gonna hear 'Now that's me and you'," she went on and Tecna started with the drums. But then Musa saw and heard something she had least wished and waited for. Her eyes were suddenly stuck in the disco ball that should have reflected the crowd instead of one person only. And that person was a very beautiful but quite creepy young blonde lady who tried to reach her hand towards Musa.

_"Muuusaa…Musa…"_ Musa was shocked and took a look at the crowd. She didn't see the woman.

"Musa? What's wrong?" Bloom whispered to her. Musa shook her head and looked back at the disco ball. The woman was gone and was replaced by the crowd and the spotlights. "Musa?"

_"What's wrong with you, Musa? Come on! It was nothing! Nothing!" _she had closed her eyes and knew that hundreds of eyes were staring at them. It took a couple of seconds to have the courage back. She opened her eyes and started to sing:

"_And now that's me and you!" _

"What happened, Musa?" the girls and the boys asked in unison. They were still at the club and Musa didn't feel like telling the story in front of everyone. She promised to tell them once they got in the hotel room. And so she did.

"That just… scared the hell out of me. But I just don't get it. It was a dream and now she appeared in a real life, as well. And the weird thing is that I didn't see her in my dream. Maybe it was a hallucination and nothing more," Musa leaned against her knees while sitting on her hotel bed. The girls and the boys were all there listening to her. There was a short silence until Tecna spoke out.

"Musa, look. Was it really a Crystal Castle and a Crystal Hall what you saw in your dream?"

"Yes,"

"You've never heard of Oracle, have you?" and now everyone turned to look at Tecna with a curious face.

"Oracle? Well, many storybooks have one. Knows everything about everything, right?"Stella answered for Musa, because she had been unable to do that.

"Yeah, and she exists in our world, too. But not so many people have met her so I'm not surprised if you didn't know her,"

"Have you?" Musa asked.

"No, but my mother has. Oracle had contacted her via dreams, water, mirrors and anything that reflects. And well, it's very rare if Oracle contacts you. Usually she does so to save the world and protect the harmony of the nature. But she also appears if you do believe in her and you really want to know what's happened or what is about to come. She knows, but hardly ever lets you know the truth. It depends on a lot," Tecna looked very serious. Musa felt terrible. So that dream hadn't been an actual dream? She couldn't tell. If she was the real princess of Melody, what it would do to the entire world.

"What does she want from me? I can't be a princess. I mean that's impossible. I know I'm not adopted," Musa was so confused that she didn't know what to think. She didn't know what to do. She had come to Dremaria Islands to relax and have fun with her friends and boyfriend. She didn't want to spoil it.

"So there are not so many options left. In your dream, Musa, you saw your mother as a Queen? In that mirror?" Musa heard pity in Tecna's voice. She knew what her friend was going to say. She had known those options ever since the day that dream had shown up. But she had lost her courage to face the truth. The fear in her heart was way too painful. It kept haunting her, screaming for release. Musa tried to regret the fear. She wanted to ignore the truth and live in a lie that had made her happy. She didn't want to hear those words that were about to come. She didn't need them.

"Yes," she said with a pain in her voice. Trying to make herself blind to the truth, she closed her eyes.

"So, that means you're not adopted. Your mother was the Queen and you are her daughter, Princess of Melody,"

"Yes, yes, but how come that my father is a total opposite to royalty. I mean…" Musa had it in her heart. She knew what all of this could mean. There weren't too many options, after all. Only one popped into her head. And she didn't want anyone to say it.

"Musa…" Tecna tried but didn't go on after seeing Musa's closed eyes that were full of fear, agony and a bit of anger. The atmosphere had changed. Everyone looked down on their feet. They all knew what it could be. And it really wasn't the happiest thing in the world.

"So does this mean that your real biological father is a king? I mean the one who is king now, is actually your father?" Stella blurted out without thinking.

"Stella!" everyone shouted at her, but:

"No, it's ok. I think… I think I need some time alone now. I'm sorry guys," Musa couldn't think properly when there were other people around. She needed some air, so she rose up and ran out of the hotel room.

"Musa!"

And Musa kept running until she reached the quay at the beach. The tears were running down her face; her heart broke. She couldn't stand there, so she sat down and let her legs hang free above the sea.

Even without a proper proof, Musa could sense it that Stella was right. Musa had seen her mother as a Queen in a mirror that belonged to Oracle, who knows everything about everything. But as the man she had believed to be her father, happened to be a commoner, Musa had figured out only one option: her mother had been in a relationship with the king and given a birth to his daughter.

_"You have seen Oracle in your dreams and in a disco ball! It is probably nothing!" _

But then she opened her eyes and looked down at the water. Then she saw her again for the third time. Oracle in the water, raising her hand towards Musa. And the most terrifying thing was that Oracle actually pushed her hand out of the water – she was no longer just an image. She was real.

A/N: I'm sorry that the chapters have been so short. Will try to make longer ones.


End file.
